A Trip Of Love
by Ms.Capulet
Summary: Lee and Kai decide to take a small trip to the mall for some good fun and bonding. However, while there, they bump into some unwanted visitors… Request


What's up

What's up! Again, this is a request from _dragonfire7654321_, just a cute one-shot of her favorite (?) couple, Lee/Kai.

Rated T for Yaoi, Language, Implied themes, and other stuff I'm too lazy to say right now.

Don't like? Press that cute little 'Back' button and go somewhere else.

Flames will be used to kill the Flamers/Spammers. _–Nods-_

Alright, before I have Bryan or Spencer kill me, I don't own Beyblade, or this idea.

I do own the thugs, mall name, and the special surprise. –_Giggle-_ Can anyone take a wild guess of what it is? Well, wait, don't. It's somewhere in their.

**Summary:**

Lee and Kai decide to take a small trip to the mall for some good fun and bonding. However, while there, they bump into some unwanted visitors… (Request)

--

Enjoy!!

**A Trip of Love**

* * *

"Oh, but Kai, you must come with me!" Lee whined, doing his best impression of puppy eyes.

The lovers were currently sitting on the edge of their bed, 'discussing' about going out for some 'fun'.

Kai stared at his malevolent boyfriend, frowning. "I don't see why I need to come with you to… what was it called? Krepps' Malleria or something?" He replied.

Those eyes only worked if you were Max or Kai was beyond drunk.

Taking the petite boy in his arms, he continued on, "We're running low on some things. This would be the perfect chance to stock up." He said, burying his chin in Kais' hair.

"Not to mention you need more of that wash stuff, love. You're almost edible when you smell like peaches." Lee muttered, placing small kisses on the back of his neck.

Kai trembled, unconsciously leaning into the taunt chest. He pulled the sheet up, hoping to cover some of his bareness.

"Fine, maybe I can get a haircut there," He answered.

Lee glowered behind him, giving a small bite, moaning when Kai gasped in pleasure, jolting back. "O-or not."

He nodded. "Right. Your hair is so beautiful long; we'll put it in a braid before we go. But right now, my little cherry blossom, I have a taste for something sweet on the menu."

Opening his mouth to retort, Lee pounced, claiming his lips and cutting off all train of thought.

"Oh come one, where not that late!" Lee bellowed to his partner, trying fitfully to keep up.

"Not that late? We're _two hours_ past the time we agreed on! All because of your weird, twisted needs!" He vented out, keeping a quick pace.

Lee pouted. Such a drama queen, with those never-ending legs, leading up to that perk, firm ass…

Snapping back, he realized Kai was staring at him, walking backwards.

"Kai!" The shout jerked him around, only just too late as he knocked into a group of burly men.

"Oh, I'm sorry sirs, I was zoned out." He apologized, scratching his head lightly. "No harm no foul, right?"

The men turned, the three staring gleefully at their larger counterpart.

The hefty man gave him a dark smile. "Oh, but we like having harm. Wouldn't you say so boys?"

Kai took a step closer to Lee when they nodded, the bell holding his bind chiming softly against his back. Worming his hands into Lees', he whispered, "I don't like this. Let's go."

Lee looked down at his shorter counterpart, before waving his free hand at them. "Umm, well… it was uh,… nice meeting you." He answered. "But, we really should be going off with our shopping. A big to-do list today."

Kai sweat dropped. _That_ _was insanely cheesy and could have been avoided…_

Kai gave them a small smile. "Uhum, yes," He coughed. "Have a good,… err… afternoon."

He turned, ready to cower behind his boyfriend of quickly head back to the car, only to be sidestepped by the three men.

"Well ain't he a purty lookin' thang," One man said, his rich accent accompanied by dirtied breath.

"I'd say so, Jeb." Another replied, tugging harshly on Kais' braid. He gave a small whimper, trying to slip away, only to have grubby hands circle his waist.

"And look at his hair, Lin." The other chimed in. "Ya wouldn't be a _Tranie_ would ya?"

Kai gave a low whine. "Listen, guys, umm, thank you for the compliment. I quite enjoy having long hair to some degree. But, ahh, I'm kinda taken and we'd like very much too just get out of your hair."

The leader cackled placing a firm grip on Lees' shoulder, preventing him from any movement.

"Ya hear that, boy? The cute budgie is trying to stay _true_ to his _love._" He laughed again. "Well boys, how can we change that?"

The first Jeb, agreed. "You with him?" He jabbed a finger at Lee, smirking when he bristled, trying fitfully to get away from his captors grip.

"Budgie, you need some spice. Green hair, green eyes, black cloths. How much more dull can a guy get!"

Kai frowned. He didn't like their hungry stares or strange puns that only confused him further.

"I like his hair and eyes." He mumbled, twisting in their grips. "Please, can you let go of me now? This is getting awkward and uncomfortable. I'm sorry I bumped into you, but it's not like anyone was hurt."

The leader chuckled, bending down to Lees' height. "So tell me, how is this budgie at home?" He winked, waving a hand to the boys to do whatever they please.

Kai blushed brightly. This wasn't getting them anywhere, these… people were beginning to touch him, and it just felt _weird._

Lee frowned, glaring. "That is none of your concern. I suggest you let my boyfriend and I go. This is a public, friendly place and I have no intention of starting any fights." He said finally breaking free.

Kai nodded feverously, blushing darkly. "What we at home," He coughed, slapping someone's hand from his ass. "Is," He struggled for the proper words. "Err, personal."

He ran a hand through his hair, giving Lee a desperate look.

He looked back at him, winking. _I've got a plan._

Stepping forward, he pushed past the burly men, taking Kai in his arms, one hand squeezing him through his jeans.

Kai gasped, eyes fluttering shut, making Lee smirk "See this guys? This hot piece of ass is _mine._ All mine. I can't tell you how many times I've made my mark on him. Look," He pulled down the shoulder of Kais' sweater, showing multiple red, circular marks.

A few even had some bite marks.

"I can't even begin to fathom what this man does to me, just by _walking._" He continued, massaging his hips in a slow, erotic manner.

The men stared, horrified by the actions.

"He's my cherry blossom, my love, wildcat, my fire bird." He said softly, nuzzling Kais' cheek.

Kai gasped. "L-Lee," He pleaded. Air seemed to leave him, his head moving from side to side, panting.

"Oh God, stop!"

"Disgusting! Lay off him!"

"You fags!"

"Good God," The leader gasped, covering his eyes. "We were just joking, just wanting some fun. Then you say that _thing_ is actually a guy! Holy shit! How can you tell!"

"Dude, we jus' were kiddin'. We didn' 'now ya guys 'were actually _fags._"

Kai whimpered, closing his eyes tightly, hoping to block out the harsh words.

Lee growled. "Would straight guys come to a mall, hand in hand, and act like an old married couple sometimes? I think not, dickwads." He crushed Kai tightly against him, teeth bared.

"Eww," Lin scrunched up his nose, turning away. "Disgusting, I'm gone." Choruses all around were heard, agreeing.

Before long, the wannabe thugs were off, making gagging sounds along the way.

Lee sighed, holding Kai closer, hoping to stop his oncoming tears.

"A-are we really th-that dis-disgusting?" He whimpered out, clutching the jade necklace Lee had given him for his birthday.

Lee shook his head, rocking back and forth softly. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with us. Those guys were just be asses and were nothing but sick and cruel for saying that. Later when we get home, we can call Tala and them and tell them about this… _wonderful _experience."

He gave a hollow laugh. "He won't be too happy about that." He hiccupped again, snuggling deeper into the warmth.

Lee nodded. "Yes, but I'm sure he won't mind too much of how I handled it." He winked, chuckling.

Kai blushed. "Pervert." He muttered.

"Oh? I'm the pervert? Says the man with that certain _soldier_ problem." Kai bristled, muttering something about 'Damn men and there needs'. But Lee didn't care.

He had Kai at that's all he's ever needed.

He certainly doesn't mind the sex, though.

* * *

DONE!! I finally fished my first, long one shot! –_Dances with Nala-_ Guess what mommy did, Nala! She made a story that she's almost completely proud of!

Emmi: While my sister has her…moment with her oldest daughter, I'll fill you in with… whatever.

Emmi: I'm sure she'd say something like, 'I hope you enjoyed. Please review and feel free to send me a request of your own!' Blah, blah, blah. Yada, yada, yada. Everyone's happy.

Emmi: And so, a special gift from me... PARTY!! –_Dances with lamp-_

-Shi, Emmi, and Nala-


End file.
